Campfire in Deep Forest
by Skippy the Intolerant Lesbian
Summary: All it takes is one person to help heal both hurt and confused hearts.


Summary: All it takes is one person to help heal both hurt and confused hearts.

Skippy's Words: I had every intention on ending this with smut. In fact, it's the only reason I even began to write it up. But as I wrote words, the story just took a life of it's own so yeah. Smut would have been totally misplaced and would have ruined the story. I have this habit of writing/typing and not even I have a clue of what's gonna happen next. Damn my creativeness.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything here belongs to the Sonic team…well…except the plot. I don't think they would welcome the fact that their hero is gay. Meh*shrugs*

Sucks to be them.

Campfire in Deep Forest

With yet another day's worth of travel ahead, the new, if only temporary, king and his trusty knights set up camp for the night. Sonic's destination was to see the lady of the lake once more, to see what the new plans were for the cursed sword of the underworld and to seek out a new, suitable king. The blue hedgehog knew he couldn't stay and also knew he couldn't just leave this world kingless.

Stars could barely be seen through the thick leaves above the four anthros who bare swords, one of which speaks. Green eyes give up on gazing at stars, attention returning to the fire that Gawain had made. "Seriously," he starts, clearly annoyed though he tries not to let his new friends know. "I've been this way before. You didn't need to tag along." Sonic repeats to them for what seemed like the millionth time since they left the castle.

And he got the same answer. "That my be true," Gawain starts, tossing in more dried sticks into the fire the three circled. "However, it is now our duty to protect the king and-"

"Would you quite with the king thing already? You three are about as bad as that letter opener-"

"I beg your pardon?"

"--and calling me knave." Sonic ignores his said 'letter opener'. "As soon as we find a replacement I'll be headed back home." The blue hedgehog explains as he runs his hand over his head, down his quills, clearly annoyed.

Percival clears her throat. "Until then, Sonic, you are in fact our king." She defends their actions, despite his wish to go alone and know he can defend himself having beaten each of the knights himself. The purple knight settles herself on a tree stump that Gawain cut from a fallen tree. He was quite resourceful, which made him quite handy on long travels.

The most skilled of the knights returns to camp, nearly blending in with his surroundings of shadows. "Since most of the underworld dwellers have come out of hiding, the last thing we need is our king to be attacked, skilled or not." Lancelot informs, sitting on a stump besides his seemingly challenged king. "Especially in this forest" he adds rather darkly

The blue hedgehog focuses on the dark male for a moment. "Hey, _you _were the only one who attacked me in this forest."

"Our apologies." Percival interrupts the possible fight. "We were following orders you see, and-"

"No worries." her king cuts her off. "I'm use to it." There is a smug look on the blue rodent's face. "I save a lot of people back home."

"Oh?" The purple cat cocks her head slightly, intrigued. "You do?"

Gawain adds to the conversation. "So you have dueled prior?"

The echidna isn't the only one to add himself. "Oh please. When Sir Sonic came into this world he could barely defeat the simplest of enemies." Caliburn's voice is quiet, thick of an English accent.

Of course Sonic is quick to defend himself. "Hey, I've never had to use a sword before."

"So if you had never wielded a sword before, how could you possibly battle effectively?" Amber eyes remain confused as Percival has yet to grasp onto what kind of world Sonic belongs to.

"If that's the case, have you more experience with other weapons of any sort?" Gawain asks, just as perplexed as his female knight.

A small laugh escapes the blue hero. "You guys have it all wrong." Sonic waves his hands in a defensive matter. "see, where I come from, we don't use swords or wear armor." He does not get to explain more, being interrupted yet again.

"Than how does one protect themselves with no shield?" The red male asks, clearly lost in modern tactics of Sonic's world.

"Well…" Sonic takes a moment to think. "That's easy. I just don't get hit." This time, he gets unimpressed looks from all around, even Lancelot, who had been listening in. "Look, I fight robots, guns, lasers and rabid androids." Those looks twist into more confusion. More so than before. "So the situations are different to your world."

Violet eyes clear up from confusion, but instead interest. "So it seems." Gawain decides to switch subjects instead of pursuing answers that will only lead to more questions. "You've mentioned how you know someone similar to me. Think you could maybe tell us about people from your world instead?"

The king is relieved. "Sure thing," A wide grin appears on Sonic's peach muzzle. "It's kinda weird though. It seems as if almost everyone I meet here there is someone just like htme back at home." He starts. "I'll start of with my best bud Tails. He's a two tailed fox. We've known each other for years."

The tree knights easily recall the only fox with two tails around the area. It is Percival who mentions it out loud. "Like the blacksmith?"

"Yeah." Sonic remembers the blacksmith. "Exactly like him."

"So what kind of person is Tails?" Gawain asks, tossing in a few more sticks, totally drawn to hearing about his ruler's friends.

"Well, he's super smart, I can tell you that much. The moment he sets his mind to something, he can do anything. He's always tinkering with something as well. He also has this habit of stayin' home for days on end because he gets so wrapped up in his projects. We have to check up on him all he time." Sonic lets out a laugh, remembering his kid brother. "It's a bad habit but if we ask him to join us he always drop that wrench. He may love technology but friends are number one."

"We?" It was just like Percival to pick up on such things. "Who is 'we', exactly?"

"Knuckles and I." The azure one states. "If I get him off that floating island of his first. He's just like you" the hero points his gloved hand over in Gawain's direction in a rather lazy fashion. "He's so serious he needs to learn to loosen up a bit." Sonic tosses his hands up and over his head, resting his head carefully on them. He is sitting on the ground, using the remains of the tree to lay back on. "He's also oblivious. Took him almost seven years for him to catch on to the fact that this woman _really _had a thing for him." A dry laugh is heard from the hero. "I thought Rouge was gonna kill him before she even got her hands on him. They are quite an odd couple, that's for sure. She's a jewel thief who works as a spy and Knuckles protects the master chaos emerald. And those two _constantly _bicker." Sonic adds, half annoyed by the very thought of their arguments yet at the same time missing those exact fights.

A small giggle is heard from Percival's white muzzle. "It sounds very much like Gawain alright. Him and his wife argue whenever they are together."

The male echidna takes offense of this. "Hey, we do not."

Bright green eyes light up. "Guess our worlds are more alike than I thought." Sonic smiles, enjoying the comfort of his new friends.

Once more, the cat's curiosity gets the better of her. "Is there someone like me?"

"You bet." Sonic sits up, enjoying himself greatly. "You remind me of Blaze. She's really strong and noble. She's got a lotta discipline for someone so young. She's also one to let her opinions known though not so much as to her feelings." Sonic continues on about the fires princess in his world though from a different time. "She just started dating Silver, despite the fact she's a princess. He's a hedgehog just like me. He's even a hero."

"If he is a hero, then he is not like my boyfriend, even if he too is a hedgehog." Percival admits. "He is a little clumsy with a sword."

"I wouldn't be so sure Percival. He has talent and he has made great improvement over the past few months." Gawain states, now letting the fire die out with it being so late.

"Precisely." The legendary sword chimes in, wiggling against the tree that his master had set him upon. "Why, just look at Sir Sonic. When he first-"

"Alright already." Sonic still had his arguments, which seem to be becoming more legendary than the tale of the sword itself. "And the lady of the lake reminds me of this girl I know, Amy. She's…" Sonic had to think about that thought. "…not shy." He simply puts, recalling every time she had told him that she loved him. Since day one in fact. "Those two pink hedgehogs act nothing alike. I'll tell you that. Amy follows me around everywhere. She means well. Really, she does but…" he trails off.

"It sounds like you have reservations towards her as well as bitter feelings." The violet cat concludes.

"Bitter? No." Sonic clears up, not wanting to put Amy down in any way. She was still his friend. "Misunderstood. She _really _likes me only I see her as a friend…and only a friend." He also recalls the many awkward dates that she forced down his throat.

"I see." Percival responds, halfway understanding, even with different world experiences. Some things will never change. Her strong voice asks another question. "Is there someone in your world that shares similarities with Lancelot?" Hearing his name, the black hedgehog lifts his gaze from the grass by his feet.

Sonic doesn't even have to think about the answer. "Yeah. Shadow" he answers with ease. "I don't know him as well though. He's got this nasty habit of keepin' to himself." A chuckle escapes the blue hedgehog. "He's had a rough life though." His face grows serious for a moment, pondering what to share. "The person he trusted most was murdered because of him…his world just kinda went down hill from there…"

Before Sonic can continue speaking, the silent hedgehog stands up abruptly, causing three sets of eyes to stare at him, almost surprised at the sudden movement. "I shall scout the surrounding perimeter. We should consider turning in for the night soon." Quickly, Lancelot strides away, never bothering to look back at the dumbfounded expressions he left behind.

The temporary ruler snorts in annoyance. "What's his problem?" Sonic crosses his arms, almost believing that it was actually Shadow with them at the moment.

"Shadow it not the only one who has experienced a harsh life." Gawain informs slowly, violet orbs moving their way down to the earth below.

"Oh…" Sonic knew that tone. "What happened?"

It is Percival who answers, considering that Gawain does not know the whole story since him and Lancelot have a lot of misunderstandings. "When Lancelot was young, his family had been slaughtered by a band of low lives, looking for a fun time." There is a short pause, Sonic clearly needing to hear more so he could understand the knight better. "He has trained since to become a strong knight, to defend people to prevent someone else the same fate."

Sonic thought about this. Really thought about this information. Though Lancelot had a family, that was the one thing that Shadow did not have. Ever. He was only alive because of a deranged scientist it was a toss up between who had it worse. Lancelot, who had a family though they had been killed, or Shadow, who never had a family to start with.

The red echidna raises to his feet. "Lancelot is correct. We should head for bed. Good night Sonic," Gawain bows his head slightly. "Percival." He adds before taking off to his resting post a bit a ways from the kings as to keep a look out. This was something that the three knights agreed to do when resting for the night.

Percival too, raises to her feet. "Need anything before I go?" The female respectfully asks of her king.

"Nah. I'm good so see ya in the morning."

"Good night then." With a bow of her own, Percival walks to her own post in a different direction of her scarlet friend.

However, Sonic is not alone. "Well, you gonna go too?" The blue boy jokes.

Caliburn huffs. "Well, you say you can take care of yourself, I shall slumber elsewhere." Bouncing off on his own, the legendary sword takes off, only to rest on a neighboring tree.

"Finally, some piece and quiet." Sonic murmurs to himself, relaxing by the dwindling fire. A lot has happened, and Merlina said she would send the hero back to his world once a king was found. The world he found himself in last time was in the Arabian Nights, a beautiful desert. This would had it's own beauty as well, but played by a whole different set of rules.

Sonic's racing mind managed to slow down enough for him to almost get to sleep. Almost. He was doing great until a faint grinding sound caught his attention. Blue lids open for eyes of emeralds to catch sight of Shadow.

"Shadow?" Sonic sits up, looking around, his first wonder was why he was in a forest. He then remembers the situation. "Oh, Lancelot" he corrects himself with a yawn. Now a bit more awake, Sonic sees that the fire is burning brighter as of now, meaning that it must have been Lancelot who feed the fire some sticks himself. Speaking of the dark hedgehog, the hero watched as the other cleaned his prizes sword, the Arondight. The two sit in silence, Lancelot ignoring the sleep hedgehog in his care. After a few awkward minutes, Sonic strains his mind for a way to say something, not use to awkward times though he had a feeling that Lancelot was use to them. "So…" The blue hedgehog starts with not real intention on finishing that empty thought.

It seems that once again, Sonic is ignored, a metal edge slowly making it's way down Arondight, which has an orange shine on it caused by the blazing fire. Green eyes watch every stroke that sharpens the large sword. Aside from the scraping, the only sounds around were form the crackling of the fire, the occasional breeze of wind through tall grass and leaves, and a few nocturnal animals scurrying about. Luckily for him, the silence was broken by a course voice before he could say anything stupid.

"Gawain and Percival" the dark knight starts off, placing his sharpening tool down beside him, next to his armor. "They spoke of my during my short absence, correct?"

Hesitant, Sonic answers. "Yeah." Familiar eyes of red stare at him, emotionless. "Percival told me about your family…and why you became a knight." He finishes explaining, not at all surprised to see those crimson orbs flicker with a sort of agony.

"I see." Lancelot mutters under his breath, placing his sword down beside his pile of belongings. A distant expression is now on his dark face, which is free of his helmet. He knew full well he was no where near a likeable person and that he lacked the social skills needed. Feeling uncomfortable, the red streaked hedgehog raises to his feet. "You should rest. In a few hours we shall-"

"Whoa, wait a sec." Lancelot's king reaches for him, grasping onto a red streaked arm. "You don't have to go. I'm really not tired anyway."

Taking moment to think, the dark hedgehog returns to his seat. "Very well then." He may strongly believe his 'king' was incompetent, but the legendary sword did pick him to rule. "I shall stay by your side for the night."

"Cool." Sonic muses, releasing his hold on the dark limb. "Let me tell ya, bein' in a new world, it feels great to have someone else around." The blue male explains, settling into a comfortable position. "It's more disorienting that scary though." He chuckles to himself, looking over to look at the black hedgehog. "Say, mind if I ask you something?"

Not bothering to turn away from the fire, Lancelot simply replies "Not at all." It was the truth. The dark mammal was enjoying the company despite his own words and actions.

"Are you alone…a lot?" Sonic watches those dark ears twitch. Though he is a different world, the cobalt hero had a feeling that Shadow and Lancelot were most alike. Much more so than Knuckles and Gawain or Tails and the blacksmith. Sonic had been trying to befriend Shadow only that wasn't working so well.

"Why ask such a question?"

Nearly startled by the venom in that question, Sonic keeps his eyes on the other male. "Look…unless you open your heart as well as your eyes…you'll remain this way…" he explains with the words he had practiced on his own in hopes that one day he had the opportunity to use them on Shadow.

"I do not need to-"

"Yes you do." Sonic cuts in. "You need people in your life or you'll never be happy. Trust someone."

"But I-"

"Orders from the king do not count either."

Lancelot remains quiet for a moment, needing a new thought since his had been shot down before it was even addressed. He could only come up with the truth. "I did trust someone." Ruby eyes travel their way to emeralds, sorrow filling the older man's expressions. "And I loved her dearly only it was not meant to be." He finishes, looking upward to see thick branches and leaves.

"What happened?"

Sorrow returns to crimson orbs as they return their attention to the fire, embers raising only to die out in the crisp air. "Her name is of no concern to you…but we were to be wedded." As Lancelot spoke, the blue hedgehog could easily tell that the other was now looking back into past memories. A look he sees on Shadow often. "However, she fell ill, and could not be saved…and I lost her."

Sonic listens intently, picking up on the emotion of each word spoken to him. "What was she like?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

Much to the azure furred hedgehog, Lancelot answered after a short pause. "She was a wonderful person. Kind, gentle, never before had I seen her do a cruel act." A smile even found it's way onto the male's tan muzzle. "She was an angel from the lord himself. A precious gift. I never deserved such a wondrous love."

"Sure you do." Sonic's voice catches the dark furred creature off guard. "Look at the lives you're saving. You wield sword with cunning skill, yet you only use it when necessary. You deserve to be happy too."

Lancelot just stares at his king, clearly not believing him.

"Seriously, you do."

With a sigh, Lancelot closes his eyes for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "If you say so."

"Yeah, I said so. So don't worry." The confident response gets an eye roll from the dark knight. "Besides…you gotta keep tryin'…can't just give up."

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

Lancelot rephrases his question for his challenged ruler. "Is someone waiting for you back in your world?"

Now understanding what was asked, Sonic shifts around a bit in discomfort. "Sorta…" A gloved hand works it's way through blue quills. "Besides Amy…I am sort of interested in someone only I know for sure it won't work out." The younger hedgehog then lets out a nervous laugh. "Like, _ever_."

"And why is that?"

"Well…" The speedster starts, trailing a bit I how to word his thoughts. "I guess it's because he can't stand being around me."

"_He?_" Lancelot echoes, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Yeah…Shadow…I'm kinda drawn to him." Sonic's face softens, fascination apparent on his face as the back of his mind wondered to the red streaked hedgehog back in his world, back home. "His story is similar to yours yet totally different."

Lancelot gets over the fact of Sonic liking another male of the same gender. He has heard of such lewd things only it never concerned him. What people do is their business. Why should it bother him when it does not concern him in any way? "How so?"

"Well," Sonic thinks of a place to even start on the biohog. "Well, for starters, he has no parents."

This strikes confusion into the other male. "How can that be?"

"He was _created _by a scientist. I know it doesn't clear things up but just bare with me here." Sonic explains quickly. "He was made to help this girl. Maria was dying of something I believe. Well anyway, Shadow is also indestructible and immortal, and G.U.N.-that's an army" He adds in terms that the other will understand. "They thought he was a threat to earth so they set out to capture him…they killed an entire shuttle full of innocent people. Maria gave her life to save him…told him that not all people were cruel and that he should protect humans."

Crimson eyes keep full attention on his king, dark ears angle forward, listening.

"He lost his memories, the only thing he could recall was his name and Maria's death…so he sought revenge…" Sonic nearly shudders remembering those few weeks. "Killing a lot of innocent and guilty people…" Sonic paused upon remembering those eyes. All Shadow did was ask for help, and the only way he could get it was through bargaining. To make matters worse, he did such bargaining. Really didn't help that Sonic had asked for his services as well. "He even tried to kill me and destroy the planet."

Lancelot's face hardens greatly, almost in disgust that he was thought of this Shadow guy's double. "How could you possibly be interested in this Shadow character if he took the lives of the innocent?"

"He was confused." Sonic jumps to the opportunity to defend the dark hedgehog he knew. "He thought Maria wanted revenge…he later found out that she wanted him to protect humans instead…even those who murdered her." He continues talking. Explaining, not even trying to think of how Shadow must feel. "Shadow nearly gave his life to save the planet…and now he helps protect the human race…ignoring his hate and distrust for them because of Maria's dying wish."

Another silence follows fills the night, the fire nothing but flameless wood that glows softly, still burning. Stray rays of moonlight shine through the gapes of leaves above, making the evening a rather pleasant one, despite the topic.

The night is disrupted by a strong voice. "I can now see why you show much interest in him…he's very strong with what the was given."

A laugh escapes Sonic. "He's strong alright. It'd be easier to talk to him if he didn't think he was so much better than me." The dark hedgehog just shakes his head. "What? He may be stronger than me but _I'm_ faster."

"Have you forgotten all that I spoke to you about being a gentleman" Good ol' Caliburn chimes in from his resting spot.

"Hey, last time I checked," Sonic cranes his neck over in his sword's direction. "Gentle men don't listen in on other people's conversations." He didn't get a reply, figuring the legendary metal scrap returned to his slumber. Since the disruption, another silence fills the night, this one perhaps the most awkward, even for Lancelot, who pats down the fur on his arm. "So…" Sonic tries to start off.

"I shall take this time to thank you." Lancelot suddenly announces, startling the blue one. "I shall also take your words into consideration."

With a wide smile, Sonic rests his head on his protector's dark leg, cheek pressed against the red streak. "No problem. It's what I do" he adds, closing his eyes.

"Now allow me to share some advice of my own." Lancelot speaks gently, allowing his bare hand to pet his king's vibrant blue quills with care. "If Shadow is anything like me, as you say, do not ruin a moment like this with a stupid comment such as 'it's what I do'."

A chuckle escapes from peach lips. "Got it." He can't help but laugh at himself.

"And another thing."

"?" Blue lids open as Sonic gazes upward.

"If you apologize, do not ruin it with an excuse."

Yawning, Sonic nods, his cheek fur rubbing against black fur. "I have those tendencies, don't I." Sonic says as more of a statement than as a question, knowing it was true.

"Very much so." Lancelot's dark hand continues to stroke blue quills.

"Thanks for the help then. If I ever get Shadow to listen to me I'll have to find a way to tell you."

Lancelot waited patiently until the trials of his temporary king took their toll, light snoring flooding the campsite. Sonic's peach chest rising and falling slowly, snout nuzzling soft fur, black as what remains of the burning wood, black with burning red streaks. As the dark hedgehog watched over his friend, he continues to pet the sleeping critter.

"_Please_" he smirks to himself. "As persistent as you are…he'll listen."

Knowing full well that Sonic will get what he truly deserves, Lancelot thinks of his home town. About a certain male hedgehog he's spoken to a few times while at a small shop. He was just as blue as Sonic, if under nourished. From what he got, he was a good natured person. Level headed if meek. Second pass before Lancelot pondered who his new king would be. He had to be similar to Sonic. Then it hit him.

He should have known.

Seemed that Sonic was pulled form an alternate universe, so it was only natural that there as a look alike here of the hero.

Lancelot's grin turned into a gentle smile. "Thank you Sonic…" Tan lips connect with Sonic's forehead lightly before pulling back. "For opening my eyes." Crimson eyes gaze upward, still unable to see the sky however it did not matter in the least bit, for what he was looking at was beyond the green leaves, blue sky and bright moon. "And for opening my heart."


End file.
